


A Hunter's Funeral

by CassieWritesDestiel



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, Old work, Poetry, Sad, apply this to whoever you want, last line is from a song, no specific characters, poem, within supernatural of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: A poem about saying goodbye.





	A Hunter's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote sometime last year (wait, no, it's 2019 already so sometime two years ago) for the Ode to Poets Weekend Challenge on Supernatural Amino.

Another friend we have to bury

Another soul is dead

Another hope is crashed

Another life has turned out dead

 

As the flames light up the night

We say our prayers

Your ghost will never haunt this town

We'll never need to salt'n'burn here

 

The fire grows bigger against the night sky

Our faces wet from the tears

We say we're used to losing people 

But that's a thing you never get used to

 

Goodbye, our friends 

Hopefully we'll find a way to meet again

In heaven, not hell

In good, not bad

 

As your body burns down

We say our last goodbyes

We say out little prayers

We let you become part of the list

Of those we loved and died

 

We still love you

Forever we will 

Now we're saying farewell

And smile a sad smile

And laugh in tears

About all the memories we've made

 

_These are the things we lost in the fire..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing, even though I'm not the best at poetry. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
